When Doves Cry
by Jeanne M
Summary: After the death of Pete Wisdom, Kate Pryde is having a hard time adjusting.


Usual: Characters? NOT MINE. Money? DON'T HAVE ANY. Since I'm in college and haven't touched a comic in almost six months......continuity can just go visit Limbo for a loooooong time. Song belongs to Prince. That said, onwards...........

* * *

**When Doves Cry **

_ Jeanne M_  
  


It's cold out. So fucking cold out that you can't breathe, and everything is clear and bright and razor-sharp. The moon is so bright that you have to shield your eyes and look away, or risk being blinded. Stars blaze out in sharp contrast to the ink-black sky, and there's not a cloud in sight. The entire sky is ablaze, cold fire set in the void. Cosmic, making you feel itty bitty and totally worthless.

She's in denial, and showing all the classic symptoms. He's not gone. He can't be gone. The fact that she drove him away on purpose with that little Rugby or Ruddy or whatever his name was boy doesn't matter. He's gone. He. Left. Her. Alone. Forever. She had wanted to make it up to him so badly, she had been racking her brain for eons trying to think of how to bring him back into her arms and her bed. The first person to treat her like an adult, to treat her like what she thought mattered, and she went running away like a schoolgirl caught cheating on a math test. She was wrong. A bloody little twit who never realized the man she loved would do anything for her, anything she wanted him to. He'd die for her. He'd even leave if that's what she told him to do. In a way, he did die for her. She's the one who really pulled him into this world. He held on to that shred of hope she had given him once, and used it to light the way for the children of X-Force. 

It never would have worked, she knows that somewhere deep inside. Love never ends happily, let alone in the fucked-up philosophy she dragged him into kicking and screaming. This grave is her fault. Right now, she's considering killing the person who ever invented spandex. Somehow a burned out cig still sits undisturbed by the elements atop the marker. She wonders who put it there. Not that it matters. Because she's not really there.

She's sitting on the roof of her dorm, head thrown back and frozen air filling her lungs, remembering. Seeing in her mid the cold stone marker, the dead ash sitting atop it. Domino told her that only X-Force and Romany had attended the funeral. No one else. No Excalibur, no X-Men. She hadn't been there, true, but there were.....reasons. She was willing to bet that the X-Men didn't even know Pete was dead. As if they would care.

It's part of the reason she's here. She just couldn't deal with the X-Men anymore, couldn't live being forever fifteen-years-old to them. They were all static, deadlocked at the age they had been sucked into the fucking Dream. Maybe it was something the professor did to them, telepathically stunting their intellectual growth and never allowing his precious students to become adults. Yeah, that sounds about right. Pete would agree with her, too. He would support her need to be free, her decision to leave and attend college. Unlike Ororo, who kept calling, asking when her Kitten was "coming home, where she belonged."

"Oh God." Her head drops to her knees. Pete. Pete is gone. The tears threaten to well up again. "I drove him away. Why did I force him away from me? I'm sorry Pete, I'm so sorry...." Muffled words spill from her lips as she rocks back and forth on the rooftop, as the moon and stars shine brightly, mocking her with their brightness and purity.

"I'm so sorry......"   
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


**When Doves Cry **  
_Dig if you will the picture   
Of you and I engaged in a kiss   
The sweat of your body covers me   
Can you my darling   
Can you picture this? _

_Dream if you can a courtyard   
An ocean of violets in bloom   
Animals strike curious poses   
They feel the heat   
The heat between me and you _

_How can you just leave me standing   
Alone in a world that's so cold? (So cold)   
Maybe I'm just too demanding   
Maybe I'm just like my father - too bold   
Maybe you're just like my mother   
She's never satisfied (She's never satisfied)   
Why do we scream at each other?   
This is what it sounds like when doves cry _

_Touch if you will my stomach   
Feel how it trembles inside   
You've got the butterflies all tied up   
Don't make me chase you   
Even doves have pride_

_How could you just leave me standing   
Alone in a world so cold? (World so cold)   
Maybe I'm just too demanding   
Maybe I'm just like my father - too bold   
Maybe you're just like my mother   
She's never satisfied (She's never satisfied)   
Why do we scream at each other?   
This is what it sounds like when doves cry _

_How can you just leave me standing   
Alone in a world that's so cold? (A world that's so cold)   
Maybe I'm just too demanding (Maybe, maybe I'm like my father)   
Maybe I'm just like my father - too bold (you know, you know he's too bold)   
Maybe you're just like my mother (Maybe you're just like my mother)   
She's never satisfied (She's never, never satisfied)   
Why do we scream at each other? (Why do we scream? Why?)   
This is what it sounds like when doves cry _

_When doves cry....._


End file.
